


Raspberries

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Hinata still isn't used to the idea of sex with his boyfriend, but Kageyama makes sure the older boy knows just how much he loves him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 38
Kudos: 475





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> TWO YEARS LATER AND I AM BACK WITH SMUT! Hello again, my lovely friends! More notes at the end, please enjoy some gentle!Kageyama, as requested on my ask.fm! :)

Kageyama carefully reached down, not really thinking much. He tenderly looped his fingers in with Hinata’s, who immediately turned a deep red at the action. Kageyama continued to blabber on about volleyball while his beet red boyfriend began to breathe heavily.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kageyama a minute later as he watched the older boy walking beside him.

“N-Nothing,” Hinata squeaked. He then felt bold enough to give Kageyama’s hand a gentle squeeze, looking down and away from the taller boy. Kageyama’s heart lurched.

The two of them were in their last semester of high school. In mere months, the dynamic duo would be moving on to college. It would have been nerve-wracking if the pair hadn’t been accepted into the same school, but Kageyama and Hinata were attending the same one and were hoping to be roomies next year. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of living with Kageyama. He reached for the backpack strap around his chest and squeezed at it hard.

Kageyama continued to discuss volleyball but Hinata could hardly pay attention. His mind was currently clouded with events that would take place that evening. They were currently on their way to Kageyama’s house. Hinata had been there many times and had been spending the night since they were in their first year. But things were different now; the pair had been dating for about a year and they had already… explored each other’s bodies. But they had only had sex about a handful of times, little enough that Hinata still felt nervous about going over to Kageyama’s. They would be completely _alone_ tonight, which normally meant sex was a guarantee. 

The raven-haired boy knew this, of course, and he was beyond excited. He hadn’t touched Hinata in a sexual way in over a month, and he was feeling deprived. Kageyama couldn’t help himself; Hinata was just so small and cute. He felt a tingling blush give him a chill up his spine and began to caress his thumb over the back of Hinata’s hand.

When they reached the front gate of Kageyama’s home, the taller boy opened it and allowed Hinata to step inside. They entered the house completely after that, and Hinata gave a shudder at the sound of the front door closing. 

“My mom left us something to heat up,” announced Kageyama, who had taken off his shoes and set down his bag and was now bounding toward the kitchen. Hinata nodded and followed suit.  
They heated up their dinner and sat in front of the TV. Hinata felt a lot calmer after they had eaten and watched some volleyball on the television. Kageyama would point out things for Hinata to pay attention to on the screen and Hinata would listen intently. He was always eager to learn more, becoming focused on the TV in front of them. Kageyama loved watching him get so excited over the same things he did.

By the time they were cleaning up, Hinata had almost completely forgotten about the anticipation of having sex with Kageyama. However, the other boy had definitely _not_ forgotten, and when they dried their hands after washing dishes, Kageyama did not hesitate to wrap an arm around Hinata’s waist. The older boy tensed for a split second before relaxing. He still had not gotten used to Kageyama suddenly grabbing him, not even after a year of dating.

The taller boy twirled him around playfully before pulling Hinata close, leaning down close to him. Hinata tightened his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for a kiss that never came. He carefully peeled an eye open and saw two blue eyes looking beadily back at him.

“W-What?” he muttered, and Kageyama smiled.

“You want me to kiss you?”

Hinata blushed and pushed him away angrily.

“Hey, wait—” whined Kageyama, “I was only kidding—” He reached back down for Hinata’s waist, giving him a light tickle. Hinata laughed, turning around and grinning. More prepared this time, he leaned up and was ready when Kageyama molded their lips together. It was light and slightly wet, soft and gentle. Hinata reached his arms up to loop around his boyfriend’s neck, resting one hand on top of dark, soft hair. Kageyama pulled him in even closer, sighing softly and gripping harder and Hinata’s middle. He pressed his lips into the smaller boy even harder, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Hinata whimpered.

The sound of their lips smacking together mixed with the last few bubbles popping in the kitchen sink. Kageyama slithered his hand up Hinata’s chest, finally resting when it melted against Hinata’s cheek. His long fingers teased behind his ear as he shaped his lips into Hinata’s again.

A moment later and the dark-haired boy pulled away, murmuring something about going upstairs before dragging Hinata along with him. Hinata suddenly remembered where they were and gulped, feeling nervous as Kageyama led him upstairs. It wasn’t like Hinata was _scared_ to have sex; they had done it enough times that he knew Kageyama would be careful and that it would feel good. But there was something about the thought of being intimate that made Hinata’s stomach churn queasily.

Kageyama practically threw him on the bed when he had shut the bedroom door. Hinata was ready when his lips were suddenly attacked, doing his best to keep up with Kageyama’s rapid pace. This was usually as things went; Kageyama would overdo it by frantically making out with the smaller boy, hands roaming everywhere in a motion that seemed to scream _fast, fast, fast_. But then he would remember that Hinata enjoyed it more when he was gentle and slow, and at that thought, Hinata felt his taller boyfriend ease up from where he had been weighing him down with his own body.  
“Sorry,” gasped Kageyama apologetically, using his elbows to rest above Hinata. He took a few deep breaths, lips glistening from the wetness of their combined saliva.

“I-It’s okay,” Hinata answered truthfully, “Just… remember, I—”

“Safe word,” Kageyama interrupted with a nod, “I know. Raspberries.”

Hinata smiled, caressing Kageyama’s cheek. They had decided on their safe word long before they had ever had sex, just in case one of them accidentally took things too far. Hinata had been the one to decide on the word ‘raspberries’ because there was a day last summer that he liked to remember when the pair had shared a tasty treat at their favorite bakery. It was a fruit tart with his favorite juicy berry on top, and Hinata could never forget the way Kageyama’s eyes lighted up in delight as the red juices dribbled down his chin. That was why he chose it, because just that word alone was enough to calm him down and force him to recall the happy memory that he had shared with his boyfriend.

The darker-haired boy carefully ran a hand through the gingery hair beneath him, smile soft against his cheeks when he had seen Hinata’s. Gently, he leaned down and resumed smacking their lips together, only this time Kageyama’s pace was slow and sweet. Hinata sighed in content, wrapping his arms around the other boy once again and closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be kissed.  
Hinata could feel himself hardening up when Kageyama rested his hand against his cheek. A careful Kageyama was extremely unlike him when he was on the court, and it was a turn-on for Hinata knowing that he was the only one to see the other boy in such a way. 

Slowly, Kageyma shifted his hips so that they were pressed against Hinata’s and the two groaned. It became obvious that the two were in the same hardened state, shuddering at the contact on each of their erections. Hinata turned his head to the side and Kageyama began attacking his neck, pampering the smaller boy with smooches. Hinata sighed, eyes fluttering closed again.

The dynamic duo was rocking at a steady pace, bed barely tapping against the wall. It was light contact, but it was enough to make them moan quietly. Hinata felt a shiver shoot up his spine when Kageyama gave a bite to his soft flesh, sucking on him. His hips sped up, using one of his hands to adjust Hinata’s leg so that it was forced up harshly at an unfortunate angle. He groaned.

It was then that Kageyama began to shed their clothes, first tugging on his own shirt and discarding it somewhere on the floor. He knew that Hinata would feel less nervous if he was the one to undress first, and after he took a shaky breath, he was reaching back down for Hinata, pulling harshly at the fabric of his shirt. Hinata blushed, helping Kageyama to take his shirt off. The taller boy was back on top of him in a second, hips thrusting frantically now against the boy beneath him. Hinata gasped quietly.

The remained that way for a while, humping one another and sighing deeply in pleasure. Hinata could feel his heartbeat pick up, but he repeated that word in his head, _raspberries, raspberries_ , and then he would calm down some. He trusted Kageyama with all his heart, but he didn’t know how much time he would need before he was able to think of sex without being scared. He shuddered suddenly, repeating their safe word again, and felt his lip lightly twitch up at the memory of Kageyama before gripping the taller boy harder.

Kageyama scrambled off of him, _fast, fast, fast_ , before removing his pants until he was in nothing but his socks and underwear. He practically tore Hinata’s shorts off, throwing them far, far away from him before grabbing Hinata by the ankles and pulling on him until his hips were at the edge of the bed, legs dangling. Kageyama pushed them up again, pressing them against Hinata’s chest. The older boy gulped.

Getting on his knees, Kageyama didn’t hesitate to reach a hand up to settle it against Hinata’s clothed dick. The shorter boy squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back into the bed and keeping his lips tight so he wouldn’t make a sound. Kageyama groaned at the feel of his boyfriend’s cock, rubbing his palm over it repeatedly. Hinata did his best to stay quiet even though he knew he didn’t have to, could be as loud as he pleased.

Kageyama’s eyes glazed over and he leaned in, blowing a breath over Hinata’s underwear. He didn’t hear it when Hinata whimpered helplessly, and in one swift motion, he pulled Hinata’s underwear off and watched as a small cock bobbed back and forth in front of his eyes. 

Hinata began to tingle with embarrassment, knowing full well Kageyama was staring at his boner. He rested an arm over his eyes even though they were still squeezed shut, feeling the back of his neck prickle with anxiety and sweat. _Raspberries, raspberries_.

Kageyama blew over his cock once more before finally diving in, leaving a long lick of saliva from the bottom of Hinata’s length to the tip. He swirled his tongue carefully around the pink head before sucking Hinata into his mouth, pulling up on it hard with his lips. Hinata whined, thrashing his head to one side. When Kageyama began to bob up and down him slowly, he shuddered and began to quietly moan, feeling every inch of his boyfriend’s hot mouth.

He should have been used to the feeling of having his dick sucked, but Hinata didn’t know if he would ever get used to the sensation. It was just so embarrassing, he thought. So embarrassing that Hinata still could not bear to look down between his legs and watch as the raven-haired boy worked himself over Hinata’s waist, cheeks tinted pink. 

Every time they had sex, Kageyama would get to his knees and suck the other boy off. It was familiar to him now, the taste of Hinata’s hard cock pulsing down his throat and the sweet precum bubbling on his tongue. And after a few minutes he would begin to circle his pointer finger gently around Hinata’s rim, poking and prodding and just allowing Hinata to get used to the feeling of having something tickling around his asshole.

Kageyama continued to suck harshly, pulling away for only a moment to steady his breathing before swiveling his hot tongue around Hinata’s cock again, fingering around Hinata’s hole repeatedly. Hinata wanted to flinch but didn’t, allowing Kageyama to toy at him. He could feel the redness of his cheeks and his skin growing hotter and hotter at each suck of Kageyama’s mouth and at the sound of him slurping up his precum.

“’Y-Yama,” Hinata moaned, almost wishing he would stop but at the same time loving every second of the situation.

The taller boy gave a final harsh suck before releasing Hinata’s slicked up cock from between his lips. He eyed Hinata’s face, who was still covering his in dismay, and began to suck on his own fingers, slicking them up wetly. Hinata did not have to look to know what would happen next, felt it a second later when Kageyama began to carefully toy at his hole again, this time with stickier, wet fingers.

Although he knew it was coming, Hinata was still not ready when the first digit of Kageyama’s finger slithered inside him, opening him up. His skin felt scorching hot. Kageyama held his finger there, eyes focused on the tight pink hole sucking him in, watching. He wiggled his finger very slightly, experimenting. When Hinata did not protest, Kageyama stuck his finger in further, until it was halfway inside, and then waited patiently. 

Hinata felt as though he couldn’t breathe, felt the cool air on his drying cock and the pressure of his hole squeezing around Kageyama’s slender finger. He wanted to say something but knew nothing but air would come out. So Hinata sat there, legs stretched back and breath rigid as Kageyama stuck the rest of his finger inside. 

The ginger could feel himself pulsing just as Kageyama could. The younger of the two carefully drew a circle inside the boy, opening him up. He thought it must have been okay because Hinata was not protesting. He wiggled his finger in and out just a little, ready to please his boyfriend and make him feel good.  
Hinata felt tears behind his eyelids at the sensation, lips still sewn tight together and heart hammering against his ribs. It felt good, but it was also incredibly overwhelming. He couldn’t tell why he was so anxious, reminded himself that _it’s okay, it’s Kageyama, his Kageyama_ , but the pressure was building up like crazy in his lungs. Kageyama pushed another finger inside and began to scissor him. Hinata finally cried out.

“Good?” asked Kageyama, gently rocking his slick fingers back and forth inside of Hinata’s tight heat. Hinata could not respond. He only felt fingers, long, hot fingers that worked inside of him and opened his insides. Kageyama continued, picking up his pace a little. Hinata arched his back off the bed and the other boy took it as a good sign, scissoring him faster.

“Kageyama—” cried Hinata again weakly, tear escaping from his shut eye as he clenched his fists tighter. Kageyama added the final finger, fingers squelching as he fucked Hinata with his fingers, praising him quietly. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Hinata and with the feel of the tight heat around his fingers. His own cock gave a twitch, feeling neglected, but he didn’t care; he wanted Hinata to feel the best.  
Rapidly, Kageyama pushed his fingers repeatedly inside. He began to moan at the sound alone and relished at every squeak Hinata released. Hinata was visibly shaking, sweat rolling from his temples and dampening his hairline. He gasped when Kageyama gave a sharp thrust.

“Hinata,” groaned Kageyama, “Please, can I—”

The shorter boy interrupted with a whimper and the other boy pulled his fingers out all at once. The wince he felt when Kageyama tugged them out was unreal. “Raspberries,” he whispered shakily. Kageyama did not hear him. He was digging around under his bed until he was coming back with a foil packet and a bottle of clear liquid. Hinata couldn’t breathe.

Kageyama adjusted Hinata again, widening his legs and groaning at the sight of his hole, eyes fixated at the wet muscle. He licked his lips, fumbling to get the bottle open, and that’s when he noticed.

Hinata’s face was red, beyond red. His eyes were barely open, glistening with tears. His skin was pink all around, limbs tingling, and that’s when he repeated weakly, “ _raspberries_.”

The taller boy threw the bottle away, eyes panicking. Kageyama was on him in a second, laying beside Hinata and gripping his body until he was flush against his chest. Hinata shook silently in his arms, head buried in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered apologetically, “Hinata, I’m sorry—”

“No,” whined Hinata, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, “Just—hold on—”

“I’m so sorry,” repeated Kageyama, running his hands up and down the older boy’s back, “I’m done, we’re done. I’ve got you.”

“Just give me a minute—” Hinata begged and the other boy shook his head.

“Let’s stop,” he demanded, “We can stop. It’s alright.”

“I don’t want to,” whined Hinata, shaking his head and pulling away a little bit to look the other boy in the eye, “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

“You’re not okay,” scoffed Kageyama, kissing at his hair, “You’re crying—”

“I’m not,” protested Hinata, “I’m really okay. I just… need a minute. I want to continue, just let me breathe for just a moment.”

Kageyama looked down at him worriedly, wishing he had been more careful. Hinata gave him the softest smile, snuggling back into his chest. “It’s just… quite the experience,” he joked carefully, “I’m just overwhelmed. But I’m fine, I promise. Please, just hold me for a moment.”

The taller boy laid down fully, allowing Hinata to rest on top of him. He calmed down knowing he hadn’t screwed up royally, he simply needed to give Hinata time to relax.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Hinata smiled into the other boy’s abs, whispering, “I am more than okay. You’re… you’re making me feel good, Kageyama,” he blushed, feeling nervous again. Kageyama gently massaged at the other boy’s scalp.  
“I love you.”

Hinata turned red as a tomato, squeezing his eyes shut. “I love you, too,” he said back. He was still not used to the feeling of being in love, hugging his boyfriend closer.

After a few minutes, Hinata was demanding to be serviced. Kageyama rolled his eyes, smiling and softly kissing his cheeks. This time, he placed a pillow under Hinata’s head and used the lube to open him up again, taking his time. Hinata did not need to be prepped any further, but the fact that Kageyama was being so gentle with him turned him on to no end.

Hinata blushed nervously as he put the condom on his boyfriend after his underwear had been pulled off. He was feeling better after taking a brief pause, but that didn’t mean he was still embarrassed to be nude in front of Kageyama. Kageyama was so handsome and so muscular; Hinata felt almost jealous of his size.  
Kageyama slicked himself up with lube, placing himself carefully over Hinata. He eyed his boyfriend, paying closer attention to his facial features. He was red, but Hinata nodded and grinned encouragingly at him. The word ‘raspberries’ didn’t need to cross his mind.

Slowly, Kageyama pushed his tip inside. The stretch was unreal and Hinata couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Kageyama grasped his clutched fist, squeezing it to let Hinata know he was there. Hinata opened his hand up and took Kageyama’s hand as a ‘thank you’.

The dark-haired man stayed in that position for a long time, even after Hinata told him he could go in further. His mind was screaming at him, begging him to push inside of Hinata more, but he denied his own wishes. His job was solely to protect Hinata and make him feel good; Kageyama made the unspoken promise shortly before asking him out almost a year ago.

When he was halfway seated inside, Kageyama began peppering Hinata’s pink cheeks with kisses. The other boy giggled sweetly and tried to hurry himself to get used to the feeling of the thick cock inside of him. To say Kageyama’s cock was thick was an understatement. Hinata could feel every vein of the other boy’s cock deep within him. He carefully hooked his ankles behind the other boy’s back, breathing heavy. Kageyama kissed sweetly at him again, molding his lips with Hinata’s once more. Hinata sighed, using his free hand to grip at the back of Kageyama’s sweaty neck.

Kageyama finally pushed the rest of his cock inside and immediately stopped, pulling away for a moment to study Hinata’s facial features. It was painful, but Hinata gave him a smile anyway. He didn’t have to beg Kageyama to wait a moment for him to adjust; the younger boy already knew. He used the hand that wasn’t holding Hinata’s to carefully brush ginger bangs out of the way, cupping Hinata’s cheek. The older boy’s heart swelled up inside his chest.

After waiting what seemed like forever, Hinata finally allowed the other boy to move. It was a little difficult at first; Kageyama needed a moment to find the right tempo. But he eventually settled with small, circling thrusts inside of the boy beneath him. Hinata moaned encouragingly, and Kageyama pulled out a little more of his aching cock to push back inside of the tight heat.

The pair were sweaty and hot, sheets sticking to their skin. With every moan Hinata gave, Kageyama matched it with a deep groan. He was still not used to the feeling of being so deep within Hinata, cock pulsating and twitching as he rocked his hips deep inside.

Hinata released their fingers so that he could wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck. The other boy was panting harshly, pulling his cock out to the tip before thrusting back inside of Hinata. Hinata squealed loudly, no longer feeling nervous at all as Kageyama began to pound softly inside. He kept a normal pace, wanting to continue to be gentle with the boy beneath him. Hinata scratched carefully at his back, moaning wildly.

Kageyama dropped his face into Hinata’s neck, hips snapping back and then forward. He tried not to let his brain take over, following his instincts as he pleased his boyfriend. The tightness of Hinata’s hole was almost too much to bear, the feeling of his cock being continuously engulfed and pulled back in ridiculously good. He groaned loudly when Hinata gave him a squeeze.

“H-Hinata,” he moaned, panting harshly into his neck. Hinata hiccupped, closing his eyes and breathing in Kageyama’s scent. His abused hole was begging for more, pushing his hips up slightly to meet Kageyama’s thrusts. When he gasped suddenly, Kageyama slowed for only a moment, pulling his head away to study Hinata’s face before realizing what had happened. He began to pound faster into Hinata, focusing on the prostate he had just discovered.

“S-Slow down,” begged Hinata and Kageyama did so immediately. Hinata licked his lips, continuing, “I-It’s good. Already wanna c-cum.”

Kageyama groaned, wrapping his arms underneath Hinata and continuing his fast pace. He was not close to his own orgasm yet, but the thought of Hinata wanting to cum was bound to speed up the process.  
Hinata cupped his boyfriend’s face, dragging him in for a sweet kiss as his hole was continuously fucked. Kageyama met his lips messily, and he couldn’t help it when he prodded his tongue into Hinata’s mouth instinctively. Hinata moaned, licking over Kageyama’s wet tongue and panting into his mouth.

The ginger was holding on as long as he could, begging his body to wait so that the two could release together. He absolutely loved it when the two reached their highs at the same time, feeling like their bodies would merge together just like they did on the court when they released their secret weapon. That was always Hinata’s favorite part of any match, when he would successfully spike any of Kageyama’s balls that were set to him. And it was no different when the two of them made love, Hinata rapidly chasing after his boyfriend in hopes of their souls becoming one.

Hinata whined heavily, crying out when Kageyama continued to speed up, constantly pounding into his tight hole. He did not want the feeling to end, loving the way Kageyama’s heavy cock continuously squelched inside of him. He was panting heavier, could feel Kagyeama begin to thrust into him sporadically, which meant he was getting closer and closer to coming.

Licking his lips in between moans, Hinata moaned out, “F-Feels good, Kageyama.”

“Shit,” the other boy cursed, groaning into his ear. He licked messily over Hinata’s earlobe, breath quick over his ear. 

“I love you,” whimpered Hinata again, knuckles turning white as he gripped Kageyama’s shoulders, “I-I can’t, ‘Yama, I wanna—”

“Come on,” growled Kageyama, “I’m ready.”

Hinata’s back arched and he screamed, scratching crazily over Kageyema’s back. The taller boy gave a quick bite to the shell of his ear and that was it; Hinata came messily over his own stomach, cock twitching wildly. His sperm went everywhere, flying up to catch over Kageyama’s abs. His neck was stretched back, gasping for breath and throat burning as he shouted.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting harder throughout Hinata’s orgasm and fucking him wildly, chasing his own. He gave a final heavy groan into Hinata’s ear and then his hips stilled. Hinata felt the cock inside of him twitch and pulse harshly. Kageyama held him there, spunk filling up the condom as he felt Hinata’s warm insides.

When he pulled out, Hinata physically and mentally collapsed. Kageyama shakily tied off the condom and then fell onto the bed beside the older boy, gently pulling him into his body again. The two panted harshly, eyes rolling back up into their skulls as they tried to steady their breathing, coming down from their highs.  
“Fuck,” cursed Kageyama, running a hand over his sweaty face. Hinata smiled for a minute, resting his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. But then he felt his stomach grow itchy and he looked down, blushing madly at the sight of his cum all over himself. He reached for a few tissues and began cleaning himself and Kageyama. 

Hinata snuggled back into his boyfriend when they were somewhat cleaned up. His face and body had grown hot again from the realization of what they had just done. He eyed Kageyama, who had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily again.

“Are you dead?” he joked and smiled when he saw Kageyama’s lips twitch up. He peeled open one eye and looked at Hinata.

“I think I’m in heaven,” he said back, “I see an angel.”

Hinata blushed hotly before laughing, rolling over onto his side away from Kageyama. The raven-haired boy grinned and felt his heart swell at the lovely sound, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Hinata. The ginger looked back over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at his lover, reaching a hand up to rub over Kageyama’s cheek. The other boy leaned down to kiss him again, lingering his lips over Hinata’s for as long as he could before snuggling his face into Hinata’s hair so that the older boy would not see his happy smile. But Hinata didn’t need to look at him to know Kageyama was happy; he could feel the twitch of the other boy’s lips in his hair as the two laid together, holding one another close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am so sorry for leaving everybody in the weeds for TWO YEARS! I was and am going through the toughest part of my whole life and am in the middle of a "learning curve" if you will. I do not know if this means I will be coming back to fanfiction. For now, I am uploading this as a peace offering and hope that you can all enjoy this fic! Thank you to my followers and my friends, I really missed you all. :)


End file.
